


Enter the past

by Barkerbarks



Category: Enter the Gungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Mostly Crack, Not permenant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkerbarks/pseuds/Barkerbarks
Summary: The Pilot Has killed his past... Now What?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Enter the past

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stay in one fandom! HELP!

Z and the Pilot, Daniel Ralph, were seen sitting in a bar named Saso’s Drinks, getting a beer or two to celebrate yesterday’s victory against the HM Absolution. A group of what seemed to be friends were playing a round of poker, while the bartender scolded a underaged child trying to get a glass of wine.

“So, Dan, where did you get those skills?” Z spoke to Dan, who, Z noted, was acting oddly, not different, but just slightly off…

“Another time.” Z sighed.

“Oh come on, spill the goods, were you secretly a H-mon pilot? Did you get blessed by a wizard and now have magical piloting skills? Tell me, Tell me!” ‘Oh dear’ The Pilot thinks ‘Z’s getting his fantasies again...I’m getting nostalgia, arn’t I?’

“No, Z, No, well maybe about the blessed part, but nothing to that extent, and all that’s in the past...or, uh, future.” Z peeks up on this.

“Wait… are you a time traveler that after a horrible accident in your time, you went to the far past and tried to change the future?” Dan sighed at this.

“Snap out of it, Z, It’s nothing that extreme, in fact, the reason for my awesome skills is often attempted every day.”

“What’s the method then?” Z finally got a hold on his impish side, and proceeded like it never happened, like usual.

“I, uh, Entered the Gungeon.” Z’s face shifted to confusement, and (Slight) awe.

“How does that help, and why were you even there?”

“Yeah… the thing about yesterday, I ran, the last time.” 

“So you went to the Gungeon, just to save my sorry ass?” Z asked.

“Sure did, maybe telling me to run was the right decision, since that would mean that I lived to make things right. Plus, back then, I was crap at gunfights, much less space battles, we would’ve both died.” The waiter left the check on the table, The Pilot picked it up, and started trying to remember what the heck his card number was.

“How did you not die? I know you weren’t good at gunfights, but you got the gun that can kill the past! How much luck did you have?” Daniel did not feel like explaining death in the gungeon to Z, but he had to do so anyways.

“Z, the Gungeon is a prison, no going out until you complete the goal of the gungeon, you can’t escape, even in death.”

“What do you mean even in death?” Z questioned

“I mean, that every time you died from bullet wounds, pits, traps, or even eggs! You’d wake up, in the breach, with the feeling of death down your spine.”

~*  
“Heh, you’re new to the Gungeon huh?” The Hunter asks Daniel

“Sure am! I ain’t too good with a gun, but I have nothing to live for, might as well die trying than regret that I didn’t for the rest of my life.”

“Heh, well, go on down there, you might be surprised, if you live to come back up…”

~~~  
The pilot was holding a simple Ak-47 against a horde of enemies, living bullets, bleeding and bruised, on the second Chamber, just a shotgunkin shot his spread of bullets, the pilot rolled out of the way of a bullat’s charge, directly into the shotgun’s aim. Now laying ion the ground with no energy left to even get up, the Pilot thinks his last thoughts before death.  
‘So this is the end, huh… I guess I’ll never save ya, Z... there might be an afterlife too unlikely that we’ll share one… Your mother always calling us at the most random times to tell me about your race’s history... you’d have thought that she hadn’t socialized at all...oh god, I think my that’s my liver that just fell...out...of...m-my…-‘  
~~~  
“OH GOD!” The Pilot shouted, just the Marine snickered, it was always mildly amusing to watch the new Gungeoneers wake up back at the breach.

“Welcome back, Pilot, how goes the trip?”

“Wha-bu-I jus-WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?”

“You died, I would assume, Hunter gave me the job of seeing when you came back.” took longer than expected, too.

“Wha-I died? Then how am I here?”

“The Gungeon doesn’t let just anything die, and before you ask, if you ask, you can’t leave, The Gungeon won’t let you do that either. You know Hunter? She’s been here for fifty years, has an entire wall full of chalk marks to keep track of the days.”

“S-so, we’re trapped here until we get the Gun that can kill the past?”  
“Sure is, most give up long before they get it, us, the stubborn ones, are still working at it..”

“Well…” The Pilot starts “I better go in again,”

“Already?”

“Yes, I better do it.”  
*~

“Oh,” Z says, knowing that it must be quite the horror to experience.

“Yeah, well, It’s all in the non-existing past…”

“Thanks, I owe you,”

“Nah, I just repaid my debt.” Z chuckled at that. They had finished their drinks now, and paid the bill.

“Cheers!” They both shouted as they walked out of Saso’s Drinks, onto the next adventure…

But unbeknownst to them, the Gungeon’s magic was weakening, and Daniel had a more than little of said magic on him…


End file.
